dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Macha (.hack)
Macha (マハ) is the 6th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Temptress". History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Macha sets a trap for the enemies of the Cursed Wave. thumb|Macha in GU+ .hack//SIGN :For information about Macha during SIGN, please see the Macha (Cat) article. .hack//Games :''For information about Macha during the Games, please see the Mia article. thumb|Avatar Macha .hack//G.U. Games Macha is the Avatar controlled by Endrance. He uses it to cheat in the Arena, defeating players in one blow. Haseo confronts him however, and is able to use Skeith to defeat him and take his title of Champion, destroying "Mia", an AIDA that was infecting him, in the process. .hack//GU+ In GU+, Macha is controlled by Endrance, a powerful fighter in the Arena. After watching him defeat Alkaid, Haseo realizes that Endrance is an Epitaph User. Endrance challenges Haseo to a fight but loses when Haseo summons Avatar Skeith and defeats him. After the fight, Endrance is attacked by Tri-Edge whiles exploring a field. He summons Macha to defend him, but Tri-Edge defeats them both, causing Endrance to fall into a coma in the real world. .hack//Quarantine Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Unknown *SP: Unknown *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain: Macha data-drains a target with the bracelet on her left wrist. This halves the target's HP and inflicts all status ailments on him/her. *'''Earthquake: Macha slams the ground, producing a rather weak earthquake. This earthquake also steals SP. *'Ranki Lei': This spell confuses a single target. *'Suspicious Seduction': This is Macha's most deadly attack. It charms all targets simultaneously. This is unavoidable. *'Spirit of Love': Macha creates an energy ball that hits anything in range. *'PhaGan Zot': This is a level 4 earth elemental ground summon technique. *'PhaRai Don': This is a level 4 thunder elemental sky summon technique. *'PhaRue Zot': This is a level 4 water elemental ground summon technique. *'PhaVak Don': This is a level 4 fire elemental sky summon technique. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': Same earthquake as before, but a bit stronger. It still steals SP. *'Ranki Lei': This confuses a single target. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. *'PhaGan Zot': This is a level 4 earth elemental ground summon technique. *'PhaRai Don': This is a level 4 thunder elemental sky summon technique. *'PhaRue Zot': This is a level 4 water elemental ground summon technique. *'PhaVak Don': This is a level 4 fire elemental sky summon technique. Data Drained Item *Segment 3 .hack//G.U.//Rebirth Attacks *'Energy Rings': Macha throws 8 energy rings, 4 from each hand, as she cuts the air with her claws. *'Slash': Macha hands starts glowing and charges towards you to slash you with her claws. *'Bolt of Love': Macha summons a huge rose with a whistling sound. It then releases four roses that are capable of shooting laser beams. Hit X to slash it. *'Seductive Voice': Macha unleashes a huge high-pitched vibration. Hit Side Dash to evade it. *'Bewitching Wind': Macha summons a huge rose and it breaks down into small rose petals and then into petals that surrounds him/her. Use side dash to evade it when Macha charges at you. *'Data Drain': Macha uses his/her Data Drain attack. Once Data-Drained, hit all buttons to reduce the damage dealt to Skeith and to survive the attack. Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Macha is a program designed to collect data on human affection (but only that which arises from unrequited love). *Macha's original Japanese name was spelt Maha, but the spelling for the Japanese release was changed to Macha, who is a Celtic war goddess, and the sister of the Celtic goddess Morrigan, or Morganna. (However, in Celtic transcripts, the letters "ch" are pronounced as a strong "h". Thus, Macha is actually pronounced "MaHa". The Japanese phonetic transliteration, then, is indeed correct.) See Also... *Mia *Macha (Cat) category: Phases